


Taboo

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Condom-Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Romance, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Filthy, unprofessional—whatever you wish to call it, Rachel knew this kind of behavior for an instructor was unbecoming. Someone like her who specialized in a field meant to raise and nurture growing adults for the difficult road ahead, improper thoughts toward her student should be nowhere in her head; yet, all she could think about was Ragna's lips on hers, marring her body in bites and kisses, melding his warmth with hers and so much more.
Relationships: Rachel Alucard/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are always welcome

Could she truly call herself a teacher?

Rachel's heartbeat quickened anytime Ragna walked into her classroom. His "I don't wanna be here" persona contradicted the hours he spent after school ensuring he grasped the material, and the way he smiled so big whenever he finally got something, it...did things to her. Pride in the time and commitment he made to his schoolwork, even if he was stubborn, devolved into infatuation at some point during the year and Rachel could do nothing about it. As he sat there, hard at work, nodding his head each time he progressed down the review sheet, those lovely heterochromatic eyes darted up to her with a small smile once he finished, her heart rejoicing.

_Filthy._

"Well done." Rachel nodded along with him, every answer right on the money. 

"About time. Damn." He slumped and sighed in excruciating relief. "Thought I'd never get this done."

Rachel giggled. "Yes. I feared I might have to put you into some remedial classes."

His face went pale. "For my senior year?!"

Even as she exchanged typical banter with him, her eyes focused on his fingers tapping the desk. How they would feel, what they would do to her. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, feel those brawny arms hold her against his frame and melt into his embrace, breathe in his scent. Rachel would miss these talks of theirs once he graduated, his whole life ahead of him, and she doubted he would swing by to see her.

Rachel took his review sheet and gave him permission to leave, startled when he yanked her back to him and kissed her down onto his desk. She pulled in air through her nose as her eyes widened dramatically. It played out like a scene in a movie, the evening sun's golden rays adding to the notion that this was just a dream. She was sleeping at home and would wake up any moment now, but she didn't and refused to believe that this kiss, his touch, his warmth, were some fabrication. "Ragna, you cannot…" were the first words to automatically come from her mouth when he pulled away. Rachel wanted to slap herself for it.

"Tell me to stop and I will. Until then, I'll keep goin'." Ragna returned to her lips, which parted immediately to his press, his tongue meticulous in its exploration and jovial when it finally met its eager partner. His hands ran along her nylon-clad thighs, the firmness of them everything he fantasized and more. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this." Ragna took her hand and guided it down to stroke the outline of his hard, aching cock. She blushed harder as butterflies filled her stomach.

_Deplorable._

"I can't hold back anymore." Ragna used her fingers to pull his zipper down, slowly, waiting for her to recoil and reject him, but she just watched.

_Embarrassing._

"I'm gonna lose my fucking mind." Ragna wrapped her docile hand around his stiff cock and stroked, precum seeping into her palm. He felt so warm, so hard, twitching in her grasp. He looked so cute, breathing labored and cheeks flushed a deep, dark red.

_Utterly shameful._

"I need you."

The sound of her pantyhose ripping reverberated throughout the empty room and unleashed the arousal she’d kept bottled up. Ragna dropped to his knees and shoved his mouth against Rachel's slick center, her heady scent and soft moans causing his prick to pang with painful need. Immediately his tongue went to work pleasuring the woman he craved for so long. Moans he stayed up at night thinking about escaped her lips while he licked each sensitive petal, lashed her clit and slit, and dipped his tongue into her sex. Ragna stopped right before she peaked and she sat up on her elbows to watch him pull a condom from his book bag. Her heart ticked a few beats faster at the sight and how his fist pumped his erection.

_Pathetic._

Rachel took the condom once he unwrapped it, then went to her knees and slipped his cock between her lips in the same motion. His breath hitched at the inviting warmth of her mouth as he sighed her name. Something about the wet suction being the only sound in the room resonated within him, as did her muffled moans. Rachel languidly withdrew to slide the condom on his dick, positioned herself astride his lap, and ground herself against him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted Rachel up by her hips, then lowered her onto him carefully and relished in the tight captivity. She bit her lip to control her voice, but a loud moan escaped and she threw her arms around his neck when he fully sheathed himself with a sharp thrust. Rachel kissed him, her fingers diving into his soft, spiky hair as they gradually found a rhythm. Her skin was on fire and her mind raced with nothing but thoughts of Ragna, moaning and keening to his ministrations.

Ragna kept her locked against his body and cradled her waist to slam her down onto him, hearing her cry and moan when she ripped her mouth away for air. In the throes of passion, overwhelmed by the orgasm he set in motion to consume her, she forgot her place momentarily and he had to hush her. Though he wished to hear more of that needy, raucous voice of hers, if any teacher still lurking the school were to hear, it would be catastrophic. He gorged himself on the unabashed noise Rachel made, his own climax ready to spill forth. And as his semen filled the latex, Ragna embraced her while they both trembled. It took a minute to catch their breath and Rachel spoke first with a small grin. "May I ask why you have a condom in your bag?"

_Disgusting for a teacher._

Ragna flushed. "I got it in case… y'know… Well, why does it matter now? It came in handy."

"That it did." Rachel claimed his willing mouth, relishing in his sensual warmth.

_But to hell with it._

  
  
  



	2. Too Good in Nylon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

_This had to be on purpose._

Ragna felt his cheeks heat up, his legs restless as he sat among the class. Some students struggled to follow the lecture and broke out their phones for entertainment; others paid attention because they didn't want to risk getting their gadgets taken away. Ragna attempted to keep his eyes off her but nothing else in the classroom provided any kind of distraction, the pull absolutely irresistible.

Rachel's pencil skirt was a bit shorter than usual, and much thinner. If he stared hard enough he could discern the outline of her panties. Since Ragna placed himself in the front of the room for once, he didn't have to move much to appreciate Rachel's nylon-covered legs when she sat down. He had already experienced the warmth and satisfaction hidden between her gorgeous thighs, screaming internally for Rachel when her legs splayed.

Ragna adjusted his dick to ensure nobody saw the conspicuous stirrings in his groin as torturous thoughts flooded his mind. His stomach clenched as Rachel's gaze swept over the classroom and landed on him. Their eyes met and Ragna's fell to her mouth. Her peach-colored lips curved into a small smile that darkened his flush. A small blush crept onto Rachel's cheeks and more blood rushed to his groin. Ragna looked at the clock; ten minutes before class ended. He hoped she didn't call him up to write anything on the board.

Ten minutes felt like an eon before the bell rang. The students were eager to go home and didn't bother listening to the assignment Rachel handed out. Ragna grabbed her arm before she could leave as well. "I need to talk to you." His voice was hushed but still gravelly.

"Is there something you require of me?" Rachel wondered, smiling a little when the answer came in the form of a kiss. The click of the locking door resounded in the silence left by Ragna's peers, then a clatter rang out as he picked up Rachel and used one arm to swipe the books and papers off her desk. She clutched at his strong chest and back, and he groaned like she had granted him everything he ever needed. His tongue tracing her bottom lip made Rachel open her mouth to him. A moan caught in her throat as their tongues danced, and the inquisitive kiss quickly deepened from the need to quench their mutual thirst. As they separated for air, Rachel met his gaze and the desire blazing within his irises sent a thrill up her spine. "You spent the whole class staring at me." Rachel tried to reprimand him but failed miserably.

"It's really fucking hard when I can make out your entire ass," Ragna breathed.

"So you find my posterior more interesting than the material on your upcoming finals?"

"C'mon, Rabbit..." Ragna pulled on her earlobe, then trapped the outer shell between his teeth. "Do I really need to answer that?"

Rachel knew his response was in his relentless grinding. She could feel his erection pressing into her, throbbing against her, and was sure a wet spot had appeared on his pants. "I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Ragna's hands slipped under her backside and palmed it, eliciting a gasp from his teacher. "I find this ass occupying most of my thoughts these days." He pressed his groin harder against Rachel and murmured, "I can feel how wet you are…"

Rachel glanced toward the door then back at him. "I am afraid I cannot spend too much time here." Ragna propped himself up with a frown. "I must attend a meeting at four fifteen regarding the senior trip."

"Skip it."

Rachel did not look amused. "Do not be an impatient fool. I must be there."

Ragna nuzzled into her pale neck, giving it a light kiss. "Be late, then."

She cupped his face and brought him up to behold that cute pout of his. "Hush and do not argue with me. Let us appreciate the time we have now." Rachel guided his hand to her folds; she was warm, slick, and oh-so responsive. She let him do as he desired, rolling her hips while Ragna stroked her pussy. She keened, but the friction through the fabric only provided so much relief. "Ragna, we do not have much time, remember?" Rachel reminded him.

"I'm gonna get to your pussy in a minute," Ragna assured, grinning partially. "Here you are, calling _me_ impatient." It was her turn to pout and the expression strained his cock against his zipper. Ragna loosened his pants, the metallic click of his belt buckle never ceasing to arouse Rachel. An aggressive push unveiled his thick girth, the head shimmering with precum. Slapping his dick a few times on Rachel's clit, rousing some cute gasps, he grinned. "With you leaking through your pantyhose, I can't imagine how much of a soaking mess you are."

"I hope I do not have to picture you using a condom." Rachel put severe emphasis on her words.

"Duh." However, the look on his face told her that protection had slipped his mind. He reached for his wallet, his eyes widening when he opened it.

Rachel's silence spoke volumes. "You do not have one."

"I put one in here this morning!" Ragna swore.

"Well, it is not there now."

"I mean… that doesn't mean we can't still do somethin'." Ragna separated her legs and rolled her skirt up her waist. Her nylons tore and he licked his lips at the sight of arousal trickling down her pussy. Rachel flushed scarlet at being so exposed. Ragna ran the pink head of his cock up and down her labia, teasing her. Then, he squeezed her thighs together, cradling them in his arms, and pushed himself between them.

Rachel's breath hitched at seeing his tip peek out from between her thighs. She blinked owlishly, then looked up at Ragna who had a big dorky smile on his face. He paced himself moderately. The feel of his hot shaft between her thighs was a strange sensation, indeed. Rachel observed the head of his cock disappearing and returning, her pulse racing, mesmerized. Ragna had always shown great appreciation for her butt and thighs but never tried something like this.

Rachel shivered with pleasure as Ragna found his stride, rubbing his hard phallus between her thighs and paying special attention to her clit. Her voice escaped her, replaced by the sound of his pelvis slapping her thighs. She bit her lip, squirming, thrusting her hips upward to meet him. Fire raced through Rachel's veins, and she took deep breaths as Ragna's increasingly-rough rhythm rocked the large desk beneath them. She clenched her thighs tighter and a guttural groan emanated from his throat, his face scrunched as he held back his climax.

Feeling his dick pulse, Rachel feared he would spill all over her clothes which she couldn't deal with before her meeting. Before she could tell him to wait, Ragna slipped his entire cock into the tear at the crotch of her pantyhose. Her blush darkened at the sight of Ragna's head pushing at the nylon fabric. He grunted heavily, cradling her thighs tighter, pulling Rachel toward him as he thrust faster and faster. Reaching her breaking point, she exploded in a full-body orgasm that left her mind dishevelled. Through the haze of bliss Rachel heard his choked moans of satisfaction and felt the heat of his come and the sticky remnants.

There was no way Rachel could sit through an hour-long meeting. Not because Ragna had practically ruined her stockings, but because she felt deliciously tender. Her tired legs hung off the table once Ragna released them. He loomed over her and asked in a desperate tone, "Can you meet me in the library after you're done? I'll have what we were missing by the time you're finished."

"I can certainly make time for that," Rachel agreed, feeling Ragna's hard dick rub against her leg. She prayed he did not forget protection a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue for one or two more chapters (probably two). Hope you all stick around and enjoy them!
> 
> Criticisms and thoughts are all welcomed, and I will try my best to get to any and all commentors.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder


End file.
